<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>KakaYama Week 2020 shorts by hkandi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258622">KakaYama Week 2020 shorts</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi'>hkandi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Complete, Developing Relationship, KakaYama Week 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, These guys...oh geez..., working together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hkandi/pseuds/hkandi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hopped on the KakaYama 2020 train! Short stories that make a bigger one, following the themes for the week! Let's see how their relationship happens and grows!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi &amp; Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, Namiashi Raidou/Shiranui Genma, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Office AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p><p>“Okay, anything else for our meeting?” Tsunade asked, shuffling the papers in front of her.</p><p>Everyone shook their heads and began to pack up.</p><p>“Tsunade,” Shizune prompted. “The new transfer?”</p><p>“Oh! Right! Everyone, I think I announced this before, but we’re getting a marketing transfer next week, from our Suna location. So play nice.”</p><p>The meeting dispersed, and people headed back to their offices.</p><p>“Drinks tonight?” Kakashi asked Genma, who nodded. “I’ll reach out to the others.”</p><p>Kakashi headed back to his office, texting others in and out of the office to confirm their usual day and time for that evening.</p><p>He left his office door open but dropped into his chair, leaving his meeting folder on the desk, and put his feet up while he checked his email.</p><p>“You should take your feet off,” Itachi said, entering Kakashi’s office.</p><p>Kakashi frowned. “But then I wouldn’t be comfortable?”</p><p>Itachi rolled his eyes as he sat in one of Kakashi’s chairs on the other side of his desk. “Remind me how you got so far in this company with that attitude?”</p><p>“People love me,” Kakashi said, grinning. “Well, they love my brain, and my attention to detail. They overlook other parts of me and put up with me for it. So,” he said, scratching his chin, “maybe they don’t love me, but they tolerate me. What were we talking about?”</p><p>Itachi shook his head. “There’s some kinks in the update we’re rolling out that need your attention. It’s getting late today, do you want to tackle it on Monday?”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head this time. “Nah, I’ll get it tomorrow.”</p><p>Itachi raised an eyebrow. “Working on the weekend again?”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged. “Why not? It’s just me and the dogs. We don’t all have little brothers to spend our weekends with.”</p><p>“As if,” Itachi snorted. “He’s busy hanging out with his friends, finally. I’ve actually got time for myself, and I, for one, won’t work weekends unless absolutely necessary. It’s like I’ve got a vacation!”</p><p>“Which you never take,” Kakashi posed.</p><p>“Look who’s talking.”</p><p>Kakashi shrugged again. “I’m biding my time, waiting for something good. Anyway, you joining us tonight?”</p><p>Itachi looked at his phone. “We’ll see. I may start the weekend early at my house, and just party straight through til Monday. Naruto finally got Sasuke to cave in and do a sleepover at his house which is, like, unheard of.”</p><p>“Enjoy,” Kakashi said, giving him a mock salute.</p><p>____</p><p>Later, the regular crowd was out for their Friday drinks. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Genma worked in the same department. Raidou, Genma’s boyfriend, was in their marketing department, and Asuma’s fiancée, Kurenai, was in HR. Her coworker Anko joined as well.</p><p>“I’m still yawning from Tsunade’s meeting,” Asuma said. “So much work ahead of us.”</p><p>“Not that much,” Kakashi said, “once I do some troubleshooting this weekend.”</p><p>“Makes our job easier,” Raidou offered, tipping his glass to Kakashi.</p><p>“That new guy should also help, huh?” Genma said, turning to Raidou, who nodded.</p><p>“Yeah,” Raidou said, “he’s really good, from what I hear. His supervisor is pretty sad to lose him, but we definitely need him for our upcoming launches this year.”</p><p>“Ooh!” Anko shouted. “I know him…” she snapped her fingers as she spoke. “I can’t remember his name….” She looked to Kurenai for help.</p><p>“Yamato,” Kurenai said, reaching for the plate of fries. </p><p>“Right!” Anko said. “He’s cute. I hope he’s single!”</p><p>“Keep dreaming,” Raidou said. “I hear he’s not quite the ladies’ man, if you get my drift.”</p><p>Gai smiled at Kakashi but directed his question to the table. “Might he be single?”</p><p>Kurenai shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s not something we would ask.” She wrinkled her nose in thought. “But if he’s transferring cities like that, maybe?”</p><p>Gai kept smiling at Kakashi. “Might he be around our age?” he asked again.</p><p>“I think so,” Anko said. “He definitely looks like it.”</p><p>“Rival!” Gai shouted. “Single and youthful, and a hard worker!”</p><p>Kakashi shook his head. “Don’t even go there, Gai. I’m not looking for anything. Besides, if Anko says he’s cute, who knows what he looks like!”</p><p>The table laughed, and Anko flipped him off.</p><p>As the topic moved on, Raidou leaned over Genma to Kakashi.</p><p>“I did a video conference with his team once,” he said quietly. “Cute, trust me,” he said, winking, before rejoining the discussion.</p><p>____</p><p>The weekend came and went, and word was, the new transfer had joined his team on Tuesday, as Monday was spent with HR.</p><p>An email was sent out, inviting Kakashi’s department to lunch later that week so that their new marketer could meet the key people. Which was how Kakashi found himself on Thursday making his way to their conference room to meet this Yamato person.</p><p>Kurenai intercepted him near his office and walked with him and Genma.</p><p>“Fix your hair,” she said, reaching for it.</p><p>“Where’s your tie?” Genma said.</p><p>Kakashi frowned. “I left it in my office. What’s wrong with how I look?”</p><p>Genma and Kurenai exchanged a look.</p><p>“Nothing,” Kurenai said.</p><p>“We just want you to make a good impression,” Genma said. “You’re one of the key players for our department, and we don’t want the new marketer to have a bad impression of you when he represents us.”</p><p>“Since when does that matter? There’s a reason I don’t go out and mingle like that, isn't that what we pay his team for?” Kakashi sighed. “Lunch better be good.”</p><p>There was a decent number of people milling around, talking and getting food, when they arrived, and Kurenai fixed plates for her and Anko before leaving.</p><p>Kakashi grabbed food and sat between Asuma and Gai, as Shizune asked everyone to grab a seat.</p><p>Tsunade stood up. “Thanks for coming, I know it was just for the food, but let’s pretend you’re all so eager to meet our new transfer. Everyone, this is Yamato, from our Suna department. He’ll be working alongside Raidou to lead our new marketing campaigns, so Suna’s loss is our gain.”</p><p>Everyone clapped, and a young man with spiky brunette hair stood and bowed slightly.</p><p>“Thank you, I’m happy and excited to be here, and to work with everyone. I’ve heard great things about this location!”</p><p>After a few more words from Tsunade, the room returned to a more casual atmosphere, and Yamato began to mingle and be introduced to people by Raidou.</p><p>Kakashi kept an eye on him as he ate and conversed with his own team. He had to admit, Raidou was right. Yamato was easy on the eyes, and looked like he worked out.</p><p>Perhaps, Kakashi thought, he should mingle more.</p><p>As if he read Kakashi’s mind, Raidou brought Yamato towards them.</p><p>“Yamato, meet some of our top guys,” Raidou said, introducing them all. Yamato shook hands and smiled in turn.</p><p>Kakashi was intrigued by the other man. He had a serious look, but his eyes conveyed deep interest in who he was talking to and what was being discussed.</p><p>“We spend a lot of time bugging them when it’s near deadlines, or customers have questions,” Raidou was saying, and Yamato nodded. “And, of course, for Friday post-work drinks.”</p><p>“Tradition” Asuma said, nodding.</p><p>“I hope you’ll start to join us!” Gai cried.</p><p>Kakashi sighed, but was grateful that Yamato seemed in agreement. When he had moved on, Kakashi turned to Gai.</p><p>“Subtle, much?”</p><p>“Rival!” Gai said, and the men shushed him. He continued at a slightly lower volume after Yamato looked away, his attention having been caught briefly by Gai’s outburst. “It will be most joyous for him to join us, and with other departments also spending that time with us, he will not appear out of place. And you can talk with him more!”</p><p>Kakashi rolled his eyes. “I think that’s my cue to get back to work,” he said, standing up and grabbing his now empty plate.</p><p>He stopped by the dessert table to grab a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Anything look good?” a voice said near him.</p><p>Kakashi looked up, meeting Yamato’s dark brown eyes. Almond-shaped, he noted to himself.</p><p>“You,” Kakashi almost said, then shook his head.</p><p>“Ah, I wouldn’t know, I’m not much into sweets myself,” Kakashi actually said. He held up his styrofoam cup. “Just grabbing coffee before I get back to work.”</p><p>Yamato nodded. “Sounds like a good idea. Anyway, don’t let me keep you, I’m sure I’ll come knocking on your office door soon enough.”</p><p>He smiled at Kakashi, who gave a small smile back, before leaving.</p><p>________</p><p>Later that afternoon, Raidou stopped by, giving Yamato a tour, it seemed.</p><p>“This is Kakashi’s space,” he said, as they looked in from the doorway.</p><p>“Yo,” Kakashi said, his nose in his computer.</p><p>“Working hard, or hardly working?” Genma said, as he passed by.</p><p>“That’s never funny, Gen,” Kakashi called out, not looking up.</p><p>Yamato chuckled, Raidou sighed.</p><p>“Feel free to stop by anytime,” Kakashi said, finally glancing away from his computer, only for his phone to ring.</p><p>Yamato nodded and waved as Kakashi started to talk, and Raidou led him away.</p><p>____</p><p>Kurenai cornered him later as he was getting ready to leave for the day.</p><p>“So?” she asked.</p><p>“So?” he countered.</p><p>“Yamato…” she said, raising her eyebrows.</p><p>“He’s a new coworker, seems friendly enough,” Kakashi said. “Why is everyone focused on me and him? Co-work-ers,” he said, stretching out the word.</p><p>“Got it, got it” Kurenai said, putting her hands up. “Won’t bring it up again.”</p><p>“You, and everyone else, I hope,” Kakashu muttered.</p><p>She left, and he sat back in his chair.</p><p>“But, I hear he’s going to join us for drinks tomorrow!” Kurenai said, poking her head back in his office before running off.</p><p>Kakashi frowned and sighed. </p><p>But why was he suddenly looking forward to Friday drinks just a little bit more now?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Gods & Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kakashi ran a hand through his hair and scratched his scalp as he logged off his work computer. He pulled his phone out and checked his online messaging account. One of his gamer friends had messaged him. As he was replying, someone called out. </p>
<p>"Up to anything fun this weekend?" Yamato asked, poking his head through the door. </p>
<p>Kakashi shook his head and hit send. "Maa, nothing really. You?"</p>
<p>"Nah, same. Such fun people we are," Yamato said, laughing. His phone pinged, and he pulled it out, checking it briefly. "I’ll join everyone for drinks in a bit, see you then." </p>
<p>Kakashi waved as he left, and soon left himself. </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p>At home later, after the work drinks, Kakashi took the dogs out and spent time with them in the backyard, also messaging with his gamer friend, Treeluvr. </p>
<p>Treeluvr: Sup man<br/>
Hawtdog: Not much. We playing tonight?<br/>
Treeluvr: Yep! This weekend too, hopefully. Just gotta do some unpacking<br/>
Hawtdog: You moved?<br/>
Treeluvr: Yeah, the other week, I don't know if I mentioned it. I'm actually in Fire Country now. Just put off unpacking for a bit…<br/>
Hawtdog: No way, what part?<br/>
Treeluvr: Konoha?<br/>
Hawtdog: What? Me too...<br/>
Treeluvr: That's crazy! You should give me recommendations...where to eat, what to do<br/>
Hawtdog: No problem, of course! Have you done anything fun yet?<br/>
Treeluvr: Nah just worked, but they're cool people. We go out after work on Fridays, so that’s fun.<br/>
Treeluvr: Food’s here, see you in like 30?<br/>
Hawtdog: Doggos need more time, maybe an hour?<br/>
Treeluvr: Sure </p>
<p>Kakashi put his phone away and began to chase his dogs for a while, before they all went in and ate. </p>
<p>Later, he logged onto his game, Gods and Monsters. It was fairly new, and he and Treeluvr had clicked on it a while back, started talking via it and then progressed to separately messaging to plan campaigns. Then they started also just talking, about nothing and everything, in the midst of game-related discussions. Both had said they were around the same age, late 20s, and Kakashi hoped that the person truly was that age. Both for safety, and he felt better being an "older" person playing it. </p>
<p>"In Konoha, huh?" Kakashi said to himself, logging on. "Small world." </p>
<p>He scratched a dog's ear as the game loaded and his character popped up. He was playing as a “god,” and had made his avatar semi-look like him. Wild hair, tall, lanky. Wearing sexy clothes. Okay, that wasn't fully him, but no one would know. </p>
<p>He messaged Treeluvr to say he was logged on, and a few moments later his character was joined by a “monster.” Treeluvr was a wood spirit who could make the forest obey his commands, and it was a good fit for Kakashi's character, who could control lightning and electricity. And even call mythical dogs. They were a good team.</p>
<p>They began to play, time meaning nothing to them as they fought, battled, and obtained items. They texted on the messaging app here and there, especially in between missions and while screens were loading. </p>
<p>Eventually, both decided to call it a night. Kakashi promised to send recommendations to Treeluvr over the weekend, as the person had said they had only ventured out to get ramen delivered to them, and not even good ramen!</p>
<p> _____ </p>
<p>The next morning, Kakashi woke and stretched, taking the dogs on a long walk, in two groups. He was used to it, having so many dogs, and it gave him twice the exercise. </p>
<p>After a late and leisurely breakfast for each, he collected his things and headed into the office to do some work that he couldn't access as well at home.</p>
<p>He had expected to be the only one there, and so had dressed very casually. However, to his surprise, he heard someone about two hours into his work. He assumed it was maintenance or janitorial, and kept working. His office door was open and lights were on, after all, so if someone needed him they could come in. </p>
<p>A person did just that a short time later.</p>
<p>"Hey," Yamato said, stopping in his doorway. "I didn't think anyone would be here today?"</p>
<p>"Oh, hey," Kakashi replied, seated at his desk. "Yeah, I came in to wrap up some things so it didn't bog down my mind over the weekend. Sometimes I work from home, but here I am. You?"</p>
<p>"Just trying to get a head start on some stuff for next week. I feel like I’m treading water a bit,” Yamato said, “between getting settled here at work, in Konoha in general, and unpacking. I know I’ve only been here like two weeks, but it’s all a bit crazy.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I’m sure a move like that could be rough. If you need anything, let me know,” Kakashi offered.</p>
<p>“Thanks! Actually, any recommendations would be good. I like cooking but for eating out…I haven’t eaten any good food out here yet. Just some crappy stuff near my place.”</p>
<p>Kakashi thought about it for a moment before sharing some of his favorite places near the office.</p>
<p>“Thanks!” Yamato said. “I’ll stop somewhere on my way home.” He paused. “Nice shirt, by the way.”</p>
<p>Kakashi looked down at his shirt, and blushed slightly.</p>
<p>“You play?” Yamato asked. Kakashi was wearing a Gods and Monsters shirt.</p>
<p>“Uh,” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head and giving a closed-eye smile. “Busted, I do. Don’t laugh too hard.”</p>
<p>Yamato smiled. “Don’t laugh at me, I do too…”</p>
<p>“Maa, you’re just saying that.”</p>
<p>Yamato pulled out his phone as he crossed Kakashi’s office and showed him the screen. His phone background was a Gods and Monsters picture. “See? Totally play.”</p>
<p>Kakashi laughed. “Who knew? Are you a god?”</p>
<p>Yamato put his phone away. “Nah, I’m a monster. I’m not nice enough to be a god. You?”</p>
<p>“What do you think?” Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato frowned in thought and looked at him. “I think you’re a god.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, you’ve got this whole power thing going. Like, you like having power, but you probably like what you can do with it rather than what it does for you.” Yamato smiled bashfully. “Maybe I’m reading into things too much, I’ve only known you for like two weeks.”</p>
<p>“Well, you got me, I am a god. There and here,” Kakashi said, laughing. His work phone rang before they could continue the conversation, and Yamato waved as he left the office.</p>
<p>“I’m heading out soon, I’ll see you Monday,” he said as he left, and Kakashi nodded.</p>
<p>___</p>
<p>As he was about to leave, about two hours later, Kakashi remembered he was supposed to send some recommendations. He asked what area Treeluvr lived and worked in and gave some recommendations.</p>
<p>Treeluvr: Thanks! Actually, I got some for near work today, but it’s the downtown area so I’m sure there’s like a million places everyone could recommend. I’ll still cook at home but want to start exploring more<br/>
Hawtdog: Cool cool. Where did you get recommended today?<br/>
Treeluvr: Ichiraku ramen? I tried to go today, was in the area, but it was PACKED<br/>
Hawtdog: Lol yeah it’s like in the heart of Konoha and residents and tourists go all the time<br/>
Hawtdog: But it’s worth it. The weekends are probably not as easy to go, try during the week<br/>
Treeluvr: Noted, thanks! Up to anything fun tonight?<br/>
Hawtdog: Nah, I did some work earlier so I’m probably just staying in. You?<br/>
Treeluvr: Same actually. I don’t know people here outside of coworkers, and I barely know them yet. Still just unpacking and all.<br/>
Treeluvr: Want to play tonight?<br/>
Hawtdog: Sure. At 8?<br/>
Treeluvr: See you then</p>
<p>Kakashi put his phone away after setting an alarm for just before 8, and relaxed at home. </p>
<p>“Maybe I should give him the same recommendations I gave Yamato,” he said as Pakkun walked up to him for head scratches.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>And so, life continued. Yamato settled in more and began to hit his stride at work. Kakashi kept busy with new projects.</p>
<p>Kakashi was grateful to have Gods and Monsters as it was good stress relief for him, and he could apply some of what he did at work to the game. Problem solving, analysis…he took breaks from work to devise new tables of information for the game and work on statistics for it, including gear, power, skills, and trading values.</p>
<p>He would send these at times to Treeluvr, who expressed a deep interest in them and gratitude for his work.</p>
<p>Kakashi sent related information to his friend one afternoon at work, and was just getting back to his actual work, when Yamato came in to discuss talking points for a project.</p>
<p>“Is this a good time?” Yamato asked, looking at his phone  as he entered.</p>
<p>“Sure, let me just pull it up,” Kakashi said. He kept his game statistics file open but minimized it, and opened a new window.</p>
<p>Yamato finished typing on his phone and hit send, and put his phone away as Kakashi’s buzzed with a notification.</p>
<p>He opened it to quickly check.</p>
<p>Treeluvr: That’s great man, thanks! I don’t do things like that well, but I appreciate you taking the time</p>
<p>Kakashi sent a short reply that it was nothing, and hit send. He heard Yamato’s phone ping with a notification, but the other man didn’t check it, and they began to discuss the project.</p>
<p>After Yamato had enough information, Kakashi went to close the project window, but in doing so, accidentally pulled up the game statistics file.</p>
<p>“Whoa!” Yamato said, still seated near the desk, with the monitor turned to face him. “That looks complex! Another new project?”</p>
<p>“Ah, no,” Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. “I’m a bit of a nerd, and I analyze data for Gods and Monsters for fun….”</p>
<p>He half expected Yamato to tease him for it, or call him an uber-nerd, but to his surprise, Yamato nodded and leaned closer to look at it.</p>
<p>“That’s pretty cool!” he said. “I’ve seen stuff like this people post, and it can be really helpful. Actually, someone I play with does it too.”</p>
<p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow. “Really? I’d be interested to see their stuff sometime, see if our data matches or fills in gaps for the other.”</p>
<p>Yamato pulled out his phone. “Yeah, he just sent me something earlier. Let me pull it up.”</p>
<p>Yamato turned his phone to show Kakashi, who, to his surprise, was looking at the information he had sent to Treeluvr that very day.</p>
<p>“Uh….” Kakashi said, shocked. “He sent you that?”</p>
<p>“Yep,” Yamato said. “Pretty cool, right? I tell him that all the time.”</p>
<p>"Did he...did he write that?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato looked at his phone and shrugged. "I think so. Why?"</p>
<p>Kakashi scrolled up in the file and pointed at the same information on his file.</p>
<p>Yamato's mouth dropped. "I...uh..." He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Kakashi. "So...either he copied it from you...or...you sent it?"</p>
<p>Kakashi exhaled loudly. "Are you...a tree?"</p>
<p>Yamato laughed. "That would make zero sense in any other situation. But yes, I am, kind of." He looked at his phone and swiped around it, pulling up Kakashi's profile on the messaging app they used. "Hawtdog? Is this you?"</p>
<p>Kakashi squirmed slightly in his seat. "I have a lot of dogs," he said weakly. "And I thought it was a cool online name." He squinted his eyes at Yamato. "Treeluvr?"</p>
<p>Yamato smiled broadly. "I like trees, the woods are my happy place."</p>
<p>"That does explain a lot," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>"So," Yamato finally broke the silence. "We play together. We have been."</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. "Looks like it."</p>
<p>Yamato nodded back. "Cool."</p>
<p>"Cool?"</p>
<p>"Yeah," Yamato said, shrugging. "It's cool. We make a good team on there, and I liked talking to you. I have to admit, it's good to know you're not, like,  a twelve year old girl or an eighty year old guy catfishing me."</p>
<p>Kakashi chuckled. "Yeah, I was thinking the same thing." He paused. "So, we good?"</p>
<p>"We're good. Still playing together?"</p>
<p>"Yep," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>Just then, Yamato's phone rang.</p>
<p>"It's Raidou, gotta take this," he said, standing to leave. "I'll talk to you later."</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded, and waved as he left.</p>
<p>His gaze returned to his monitor as he turned it back to face him.</p>
<p>Kakashi sat back in his chair, and looked at his screen.</p>
<p>"Huh," he mused. "My new coworker is my online game partner....small world..."</p>
<p>"Cute new coworker," Kurenai's voice called out in his brain, and he shook his head.</p>
<p>"Not important," he said to himself, getting back to work. "Right?" He shook his head again. "No, focus. Work now, game later..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Date Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since learning that they not only worked together, but played Gods and Monsters together, Kakashi and Yamato began to spend more time together, either talking work things, talking the game, or just going out as part of the bigger work group more.</p>
<p>They had swapped numbers, and began to call each other when they were playing, as then they wouldn't have to type their discussions. </p>
<p>This was far more enjoyable, and they became a much better team.</p>
<p>A tournament was approaching, and they began to talk more outside of work to prepare for it.</p>
<p>Kakashi would put his phone on speaker, Yamato would put headphones in his phone, and both would walk around their respective homes freely, resulting in hours upon hours spent creating a plan and collaborating on upgrades.</p>
<p>A few days before, Kakashi called Yamato's extension at work.</p>
<p>"I was thinking," Kakashi said. "We should play in person together during the tournament? That way we can talk freely during it..."</p>
<p>Yamato hummed in thought. "Makes sense. But it's like, what, 24 hours from Friday to Saturday, isn't it? And I don't know my internet connection can handle two computers like that..."</p>
<p>"No big deal," Kakashi said, shrugging. "You could come to mine, I have ridiculously good internet."</p>
<p>"If you're sure," Yamato said, "I'm game."</p>
<p>They spent the next few days not only planning for the actual tournament, but for how and when they would play. It was decided that Yamato would go to Kakashi's place after work on Friday, and they would start to play as soon as possible, as they would be missing some of it during work.</p>
<p>They hadn't specifically discussed the idea of Yamato staying overnight, but they hadn't dismissed the idea of pulling an all nighter, or going on very little sleep.</p>
<p>"If only it didn't start at noon our time," Kakashi moaned. "We're going to miss like a quarter of it due to work."</p>
<p>"Eh, we're a strong team," Yamato said. "We'll catch up. And people play this around the world, so a lot of people will be in similar positions.</p>
<p>"And this is just to get to the finals on Sunday," Kakashi added.</p>
<p>"Hopefully we will!"</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Friday morning Yamato packed comfortable clothes to change into, his laptop, and all necessary cords and cables.</p>
<p>He and Kakashi had separate lunchtime meetings, but already knew they'd be meeting up after work and skipping post-work drinks.</p>
<p>"You're not coming out tonight?" Kurenai asked Yamato, surprised, as she ran into him in the hallway.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I have other plans, but next time!"</p>
<p>She didn't think anything of it, until she had the same conversation with Kakashi later in the afternoon in his office.</p>
<p>"You and Yamato both have plans tonight, it's like you're outgrowing us!" she laughed. "Is there something going on in the city I don't know about?"</p>
<p>"We actually have plans together," Kakashi said as he worked on his computer, missing the look of shock on Kurenai's face.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged, his fingers dancing over his keyboard. "Yeah, why? Is that strange?"</p>
<p>"You have a date?!" Kurenai whispered loudly, closing his office door and returning to sit across from his desk.</p>
<p>"Not a date," Kakashi said, looking at her for a moment, frowning, before his gaze returned to his computer. "It turns out we play an online game together and there's a tournament for it today into tomorrow."</p>
<p>"So...you're playing it online? With each other?"</p>
<p>"As a team, yeah. We've been a team on it since before we actually knew each other, since before he even moved here. Small world, huh?"</p>
<p>"I'll say," she commented. "So, what, you're both going home after work and playing?"</p>
<p>"He's coming to my place," Kakashi said casually.</p>
<p>"Oh my god!" she shrieked. "He's coming to your place to play? For how long?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged. "I mean, the tournament goes til tomorrow afternoon, but we haven't discussed it. We sometimes play for a while." He shot her a concerned look. "Don't tell the others."</p>
<p>She shook her head. "I won't. Oh, but I'm so excited for you!"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"You have a date!" she sighed, happily. "I knew you'd be good together, and you're going out already! This is so exciting!"</p>
<p>Kakashi frowned again. "It's not a date. We're just playing together. In person will be more effective than just talking by phone."</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah," she said, dismissing it. "He's coming over to your house, you're playing for hours, you'll be, what, sitting side by side? In the same room, at a minimum. For hours," she said, dragging the last word out. "He might even spend the night. This is just adorable!"</p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his eyes. "It's not adorable, it's a tournament. But, I'm happy you're supportive of us being such nerds about this."</p>
<p>She shrugged. "Hey, being nerds is bringing you two together, I'm all for it! Okay, so this is your first date, I'm assuming..."</p>
<p>Kakashi didn't correct her, other than to again try to point out that it wasn't a date period, but she ignored that.</p>
<p>"Be a good host...if he's there for so long, just offer access to your whole kitchen to him. Make sure wherever he sleeps is clean and the dogs know to share their space. You'll probably want to order out if you'll be busy, make sure he picks where. No, wait, he's new and won't know where. So it's your chance to impress him with your picks!"</p>
<p>She picked up her phone. "I'll send you my favorites for a Friday night." She paused and glanced at him. "Put on the black sweatshirt I gave you for your last birthday, it looks good on you, but it won't look like you're trying too hard."</p>
<p>"Again," Kakashi said. "Not a date. But, noted."</p>
<p>"If I think of anything else I'll let you know," she said, standing. "I want all the details next week!"</p>
<p>"Goodbye," Kakashi said, encouraging her to leave, which she fortunately did.</p>
<p>He sat back for a moment. </p>
<p>"No," he said, shaking his head. "Not a date. Right? Right."</p>
<p>____________</p>
<p>Soon enough, it was time to leave, and Yamato was following Kakashi's car to his house.</p>
<p>Yamato smiled as he arrived at the one floor house with a large yard. There he met all the dogs, and experienced what it was like for Kakashi to take them out, as he usually did before they played.</p>
<p>The dogs milled about, and Kakashi got Yamato set up on his internet. They planned to spend their time in the dining room as it also bled into the kitchen, and would give them plenty of space.</p>
<p>Yamato opened the door to let the dogs back in, and Kakashi pulled up a menu for one of the places Kurenai suggested.</p>
<p>Before an hour had passed since arriving at his house, they had begun to play.</p>
<p>The next seven hours passed in a blur. They played, strategized, leaned over each other to see their computers and come up with new plans.</p>
<p>Food was eaten, some beers were drank, dogs were fed and let out.</p>
<p>At one point, fairly early on, when they found themselves with a break in game play, Yamato grabbed his bag.</p>
<p>"I know this might sound lame, but I brought more casual clothes to wear since I didn't want to be in work clothes all night. Mind if I change?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shook his head and showed Yamato a spare bedroom so he could have space.</p>
<p>Kurenai's suggestion flashed through his own mind, and he went to his own room to change out of his business casual clothes.</p>
<p>He put on grey joggers and the black sweatshirt, nodding at his reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>Yamato rejoined him in the dining room a few minutes later, wearing a blue hoodie and and dark green semi-loose workout pants.</p>
<p>They resumed playing, and both men's gazes drifted to take in what the other was wearing here and there, having not seen each other quite so casual before.</p>
<p>Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Yamato's habit of pulling the hoodie collar up to cover his chin.</p>
<p>"What?" Yamato asked, feeling Kakashi's gaze.</p>
<p>Kakashi motioned to his own chin, and Yamato blushed.</p>
<p>"It's a bad habit I've had since I was a kid, I do it when I get too into something," he said, nervously.</p>
<p>"I like it, it's...earnest," Kakashi said, before their attention fully turned to the game. He had actually found it rather cute, but decided against using that word.</p>
<p>They called it a night a little after two in the morning, and Kakashi asked if Yamato wanted to sleep there.</p>
<p>"I mean, if we're thinking of getting in as much game time as we can today before it closes at noon...you wouldn't have to spend time getting home and back?"</p>
<p>Yamato agreed. "If you're sure? I don't want to impose, I've already been here for so long as it is!"</p>
<p>"It's no bother," Kakashi said, yawning. "You can use the room you changed in, let me just check the sheets."</p>
<p>They walked down to the room together, and Kakashi checked it was clean, but pulled out a new top blanket to be safe.</p>
<p>They looked at each other, suddenly standing near each other in a bedroom.</p>
<p>"Uh, I'll go now. My room is just at the end of the hallway, if you need anything," Kakashi said. "Good night."</p>
<p>"Good night, see you in a few hours," Yamato said.</p>
<p>Kakashi closed the door behind him and wandered down to his own room.</p>
<p>He laid in his own bed and turned the light out. </p>
<p>"It's not a date, we're just playing together. And he's sleeping over. Not a date," he reassured himself turning over to sleep.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>In the spare room, Yamato was fighting similar thoughts. </p>
<p>He quietly sighed.</p>
<p>"I finally spend a night at a guy's place, and I'm not just in a different bed, I'm in a different room!" he thought to himself, frowning.</p>
<p>His mind started to wander, but he reigned it in.</p>
<p>"I don't even know if he'd be interested," he muttered. "Sure, Raidou told me he's also into men, and that he's single...but it doesn't mean anything, right? Though....he invited me over, and to spend the night...but it was just for the game, right? We're just so into it, this is all to help our chances of winning..."</p>
<p>Yamato groaned, thinking about Kakashi returning to the room earlier that night in after he had changed. It should be illegal for someone to look as good in casual clothes as Kakashi did!</p>
<p>"Ugh, and I did my neck thing," he sighed. "But he said he liked it...." He sighed and shook his head. "No, just let it go. Focus on sleep and playing."</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>They hadn't discussed when they wanted to resume game play, so neither was sure of when to set alarms for.</p>
<p>For Kakashi, he had little say as his dogs woke him to be let out. It was around when he would normally get up for work, so it worked out. He was reviewing the contents of his fridge, seeing what he could offer his guest, when Yamato padded into the kitchen. </p>
<p>Both men were in their casual clothes from last night, trying to not be obvious in checking the other (and their bed head) out.</p>
<p>"Morning," Yamato greeted, and Kakashi greeted him similarly.</p>
<p>"I wasn't sure when we should get up, so I thought I'd keep to my work time," Yamato said.</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that, but the dogs had the final say," he said, making Yamato smile. "Do you want to grab a shower and I'll cook up something for breakfast?"</p>
<p>"If it's no bother," Yamato said, but Kakashi assured him it wasn't.</p>
<p>He provided the other man with a towel and returned to the kitchen to make eggs, toast, and coffee, and tried to not spend too much time thinking about Yamato in the shower.</p>
<p>Later, Kakashi showered himself and changed. Yamato had put on a t-shirt and jeans, and Kakashi got a glimpse of his muscular arms before he put on his sweatshirt again.</p>
<p>Kakashi figured he should match, in a sense, and also put on jeans, standing at his closet to pick out a top.</p>
<p>"Why didn't Kurenai give me two suggestions," he sighed, then shook his head. "We're just hanging out, this isn't a date. I can just wear anything."</p>
<p>Still, he took a few more minutes, before grabbing a deep purple sweater, pushing the sleeves up as he left the room.</p>
<p>They set up the computers and resumed game play, as it was barely seven in the morning and they would have about five hours remaining.</p>
<p>The time flew by, and before they knew it, the tournament had ended.</p>
<p>They sighed and closed their computers, facing each other at Kakashi's dining room table.</p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his shoulders, Yamato stood and stretched. </p>
<p>Kakashi tried to ignore that his sweatshirt and underlying t-shirt rode up a few inches.</p>
<p>Yeah, he tried to ignore the muscled stomach.</p>
<p>He failed.</p>
<p>He could at least hope Yamato didn't catch him looking...staring...</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he happened to glance upwards and saw a light dusting of pink on Yamato's face, as he very carefully avoided looking at Kakashi for a moment.</p>
<p>Inwardly, Yamato tried to think of something to say. His very hot, very single friend had...checked him out? </p>
<p>"Ah, I'm starving," he went with. "Want to grab lunch somewhere?"</p>
<p>"Sure," Kakashi said, "let me just bring the dogs back in," as they had spent the morning running in and out of the house while the men played.</p>
<p>A short time later, and they were ready to go, hopping into Yamato's car.</p>
<p>"I don't know where to go," he admitted to Kakashi.</p>
<p>"I got you," Kakashi said, and off they went.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>If you would have told either that they would not only spend a night together (not in that sense), but also be sitting at outside eating burgers together the next day, well, they may have been hopeful but also suspicious.</p>
<p>Yet here they were, at one of Kakashi's favorite places to get a quick meal.</p>
<p>Yamato, it turned out, was a new fan, and Kakashi made a note. Just to have on hand, for future reference.</p>
<p>They talked about this and that, whatever came to mind, and Yamato drove back, dropping Kakashi off at his house.</p>
<p>"This was fun, crazy but fun," Yamato laughed. "I guess I'll talk to you tonight when we see the results?"</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, might be seeing you tomorrow if we did well this round."</p>
<p>Yamato nodded and waved, driving off.</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Both men lazed around the remainder of Saturday, as staying up late and being engrossed in computers seemed to have taken much out of both.</p>
<p>Plus, there was a bit of sexual tension, so that was a thing for them both to process.</p>
<p>Yamato's phone buzzed at about nine that night, Kakashi texting to see if he wanted to log on and see the results.</p>
<p>They did, and saw they had made it to the finals the next day.</p>
<p>Excited, Yamato called and they spent a while talking strategy, as well as that Yamato would again come to Kakashi's house for it.</p>
<p>As it was the finals, and far fewer players took part, it was a smaller time frame, and people were matched for their time zones, give or take one or two. That meant no match started before noon for the earliest of their group's time zone, and for Kakashi and Yamato, their first match would be 1pm their time, and go until about six, depending how far they progressed.</p>
<p>On Sunday, they slept in as much as possible, and got ready. For Kakashi, it meant a quick clean of the house, and perhaps a call to Kurenai for help in what to wear.</p>
<p>He risked her yelling in her excitement and promised to give her full details the next day, but it was worth it, as she picked out a grey cable knit sweater to go over jeans.</p>
<p>For Yamato, it meant not only figuring out what to wear, but also bringing lunch, as he had offered to do. Lunch was the easy part, as Kakashi picked the place. If Yamato paced his room for twenty minutes to find the right "casual but not too casual, but hey I just threw this on and look great" outfit, no one needed to know.</p>
<p>"This isn't a date," both told themselves. "He's just cute, we have a lot of things in common, we're both single, but we're just hanging out as friends."</p>
<p>Fortunately, lunch kept them busy, and then the tournament kept them even busier and way more distracted than they could have hoped for.</p>
<p>______</p>
<p>"Ah, well, we put up a good fight," Yamato said, as they were eliminated later that afternoon. "We got pretty far."</p>
<p>Kakashi frowned but nodded. "Yeah, but it still sucks."</p>
<p>"Yeah, but we still get a lot of good in-game rewards," Yamato reminded him. "That alone is worth the..." he made a face. "How many hours did we play?"</p>
<p>"Somewhere between 'too many' and 'not enough'?" Kakashi said, laughing. He looked around. "I have to take the dogs out-out. Want to hit the dog park with us?"</p>
<p>Yamato checked the time and shrugged. "Yeah, I just have a little bit of work to do later, sure."</p>
<p>They called for the dogs, and eventually got leashes on everyone. Kakashi gave Yamato some of the calmer dogs, while he himself wrangled the more finicky ones, including Pakkun and Bull.</p>
<p>"It's nice being out in the sun," Yamato laughed. "Maybe next weekend we should do something outdoorsy." He paused, eyes wide. "Oh! Uh...I didn't mean...I mean..."</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged as they arrived at the park and began to unleash the dogs so they could run around. "It's fine. And, yeah, sure. Sounds good."</p>
<p>Yamato nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, good." He shrugged and cleared his throat. "Good."</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a bit, neither sure of what to say. Before either could speak, someone called out.</p>
<p>"Mr Kakashi! Mr Kakashi!" </p>
<p>They turned to look, and Yamato saw a small, pink-haired girl running over. Kakashi waved.</p>
<p>"Yo, Sakura."</p>
<p>"You brought all your dogs today?"</p>
<p>"I did. Did you and your friends bring all yours?"</p>
<p>Sakura scrunched up her face. "Me and Ino and Naruto did. Shikamaru said he was too tired to walk his, and he's napping in the field with some of the other boys."</p>
<p>As she was speaking, other children joined them, as did another familiar face.</p>
<p>"Itachi," Yamato greeted.</p>
<p>Itachi nodded and sighed. "Kill me? Please?"</p>
<p>Kakashi smiled. "Ah, on babysitting duty?"</p>
<p>Itachi rolled his eyes. "Apparently. Who knew that Sasuke making friends would lead to...so many children?"</p>
<p>"Who's Sasuke?" Yamato asked. </p>
<p>"My little brother," Itachi said, poking a raven-haired boy in the forehead while he talked to another child.</p>
<p>"Ow!" Sasuke said, and gave his brother a dirty look.</p>
<p>"The blond boy is Naruto, a right social butterfly. Which is how we got connected to this handful," Itachi said, waving at the children around them and a short distance away in a field.</p>
<p>"Nine kids?" Yamato said, counting. He shook his head. "Nine kids and a lot of dogs."</p>
<p>"More like a circus than anything," Itachi mused. He glanced between Yamato and Kakashi. "What are we interrupting?" he asked, choosing to not ask if, but what.</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged, and Yamato shuffled.</p>
<p>"Nothing," Kakashi said, scratching the back of his head. "We were...working on a project earlier, and he was kind enough to help get the pack here."</p>
<p>Itachi pursed his lips, looking between the two. "I see," he said, sounding bored and not believing them. "Hmm."</p>
<p>The adults talked about work while the kids and dogs ran around, all the children joining in eventually.</p>
<p>"I hope everyone's tired out and we can go soon," Itachi mused.</p>
<p>Just then, Sasuke ran up and whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>Itachi sighed, and Sasuke punched his arm. Itachi sighed again, more dramatically, then caught Sasuke's raised arm and poked his forehead. "Yes, fine."</p>
<p>"Them too?" Sasuke asked, nodding at Kakashi and Yamato.</p>
<p>"Yes, them too. Now go, shoo."</p>
<p>Sasuke ran off, and the other men looked at Itachi.</p>
<p>"We're all getting ice cream," he announced. "All of us," he said looking at them, not giving them room to argue.</p>
<p>________</p>
<p>Getting ice cream turned out to be a bit of a fiasco, as there were so many dogs that they couldn't exactly go to the store together, and they couldn't send just two adults and leave one with the kids.</p>
<p>In the end, it was decided that the easiest option was to probably go to the closest store, get a large ice cream and disposable cups and spoons, and divide it up.</p>
<p>Kakashi went, and came back with two types of ice cream for the humans, and one gallon of vanilla for the dogs, who were as excited as the kids for the cold treat.</p>
<p>"You know this is going to give everyone a sugar rush," Yamato mused as he accepted a bowl from Itachi, who shuddered.</p>
<p>"Hopefully they'll run it off on the way back, I'm not risking taking all these little people after they crash."</p>
<p>They stayed at the park for another hour before parting ways.</p>
<p>"Thanks for your help today," Itachi said to Kakashi and Yamato. "Sorry to crash your date."</p>
<p>He quite enjoyed the way both men turned red.</p>
<p>"It wasn't a date," they both said, glancing at each other before looking away.</p>
<p>Itachi smirked. "Sure it wasn't. I definitely believe that." He called out to the kids to make sure they were almost ready to go. "Anyway, our company clearly doesn't have a policy against it, and you're in different departments, so no one should care. Though, I wonder if Genma has to pay Raidou, or if it's a draw," he mused, shaking his head. "Anyway, see you tomorrow. I'll keep quiet about it til you tell everyone."</p>
<p>Kakashi and Yamato stood in shocked silence, watching everyone depart and waving numbly at the children.</p>
<p>They finally looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Ah...."</p>
<p>"Uh...."</p>
<p>Kakashi called the dogs over and they put leashes on, starting the walk back to Kakashi's house, heading there in silence.</p>
<p>Neither knew, again, what to say, and both were nervous to say the wrong thing.</p>
<p>Finally, they were back inside his house and Yamato was gathering up his computer.</p>
<p>"Um..." he said. "I don't...I don't know why Itachi said it...that it was a date..."</p>
<p>Kakashi stood, hands in his pockets, watching Yamato pack. "Yeah, I don't know. I mean, it wasn't. Right?"</p>
<p>"No," Yamato said, shaking his head, face growing warm. "Right."</p>
<p>Kakashi felt his stomach flip. "But," he said, suddenly. "If it was...I'd be down with that."</p>
<p>Yamato paused and looked at him. "You would?"</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah? Ah...would you?"</p>
<p>Yamato gave a nervous smile. "Yeah, I would."</p>
<p>They stared at each other.</p>
<p>"So....now what?" Yamato asked.</p>
<p>"I'm not sure," Kakashi answered. "It's been an unusual date, to be honest."</p>
<p>Yamato laughed, feeling more at ease. "Yeah, same here. I mean, was today the date? The dog park only?"</p>
<p>"The whole weekend?" Kakashi added.</p>
<p>"I don't think there's rules," Yamato mused. "Maybe we just had, like, a forty-eight hour date?"</p>
<p>"With a brief intermission," Kakashi said, laughing.</p>
<p>"True. We may have set a date record."</p>
<p>They stood in silence again, but feeling slightly more at ease.</p>
<p>"Well, the dogs like you," Kakashi noted. "So that's good."</p>
<p>"And I've already been to your house, and you've cooked for me. And we kind of made plans for next weekend. We're crossing things off left and right," Yamato laughed. "I think all that's left is the ending."</p>
<p>Kakashi raised an eyebrow at him.</p>
<p>"I should be heading out," Yamato said, blushing slightly. "Gotta do a bit of work, but you could walk me to the door?"</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded and followed Yamato to the front door.</p>
<p>"Well," Kakashi began, "if this was a date...."</p>
<p>"A good date," Yamato interjected, moving slightly closer.</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded. "A good date. Then there's only one way to end it," he said, closing more of the distance between them.</p>
<p>He leaned in, and Yamato did the same, their lips meeting as their arms circled each other lightly.</p>
<p>It was more of a chaste kiss, both slightly nervous, and after a moment they pulled back and smiled at each other.</p>
<p>"I should go," Yamato said.</p>
<p>"I'll call you later, then," Kakashi nodded, and watched him leave.</p>
<p>"Well," Kakashi said to himself. "Wow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Halloween." Kakashi usually would ignore it as best as possible, but this year was different. He actually had plans, for a start.</p>
<p>Well, plans that didn't involve staying home, alone save for the dogs. With whatever crappy scary movie marathon was on television.</p>
<p>And a five pound bag of candy, all for himself.</p>
<p>"Ah, the good days," he thought to himself, looking at the calendar on his way out the door.</p>
<p>"You sure you don't want to stay in for Halloween?" he asked Yamato as he jumped in his car. Yamato turned and gave him a look.</p>
<p>No, not a look. The Look.</p>
<p>"Ah, there's my spookyface!" Kakashi crooned, leaning over to peck his cheek.</p>
<p>"We're going to go, you're going to put effort into it, real effort, and we're going to have fun. Got it?"</p>
<p>"Sir, yes sir," Kakashi laughed. "Do you do this sort of thing every year?"</p>
<p>Yamato shrugged as he drove, eyes on the road. "Here and there. It's fun."</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed and looked out the window. "Fun? Spending money on costumes and then spending the night out somewhere, with other adults crazy enough to do the same?"</p>
<p>"It's called Halloween, and it's a fun night. Look at it as a crazy date. We take money we would spend on going out, and we spend it on a costume, and drink Anko's booze for free instead."</p>
<p>"It's not free if I'm paying for silly clothes to wear," Kakashi huffed.</p>
<p>"And there's my old man boyfriend," Yamato snarked.</p>
<p>"You used to be so sweet to me!" Kakashi pretended to moan.</p>
<p>"You used to deserve it. Anyway, I have a great idea for a couples costume."</p>
<p>Kakashi facepalmed. Hard.</p>
<p>"Did you actually just tell me you want us to dress alike? Matching? Can this get worse?"</p>
<p>"That's it, I'm not saying another word until we get there," Yamato said, and stuck with it.</p>
<p>Kakashi relished in his victory, but secretly was curious to hear Yamato's idea. Not that he would ask, of course.</p>
<p>As they walked into the Halloween store, they were greeted by a young staff member, and two steps later a large black stuffed dog popped out of a cardboard dog house, barking loudly.</p>
<p>The men looked at each other.</p>
<p>"Scare tactic?" Kakashi yawned. Yamato rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>They started to walk around as Yamato pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>"Ok, hear me out, with an open mind, yeah?" Kakashi nodded. "When I say couples costume, I mean complimentary, but not matchy-matchy. I was thinking, what could we put together that's not expensive, not time consuming, because we only have what, like three weeks, and is us?"</p>
<p>Kakashi thought about it as he looked at a set of costumes from the latest superhero franchise. "No clue?"</p>
<p>Yamato showed him his phone screen, where he had taken a picture from his computer of...Kakashi and Yamato.</p>
<p>Well, not them as them.</p>
<p>Them as in, their Gods and Monsters characters.</p>
<p>Kakashi smiled and kissed Yamato's cheek. "That's pretty amazing, I have to admit."</p>
<p>Yamato smiled back and put his phone away. "I know! But I'm glad you like it. So you'll dress as yours, and I'll dress as mine."</p>
<p>Kakashi nodded as he thought about it. "It's really good, actually. If you know the game, you get it."</p>
<p>Yamato nodded back. "And if you don't, it's still a good costume."</p>
<p>"Perfect."</p>
<p>They began to walk around and brainstorm how to make it, realizing they would need supplies from not just this store, but also at least one crafts store, and would need to actually spend some time working on it.</p>
<p>"And that is what's known as 'Halloween dates,' " Yamato said, "because now we have things to do for the next few weeks."</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Kakashi would never have thought he would enjoy putting together a costume, but as he was essentially recreating his character, it was fairly interesting for him.</p>
<p>And, if it kept Anko off his back until her party, well, that made it even sweeter.</p>
<p>"You're wearing a costume, right?" she said practically every time she saw him. "Because I don't want you to be the only one without one. Again. Or do the whole 'I'm a sociopath, they look like regular people' bullshit."</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed. "Everyone loves that costume!"</p>
<p>"No one loves that costume," Kurenai chimed in, passing by. "No one."</p>
<p>"See?" Anko said, basking in her victory.</p>
<p>"Fine, fine, can I get back to work now? Yes, I have a real costume," Kakashi said, and was glad when she left his office.</p>
<p>He pulled out his phone to text Yamato.</p>
<p>"Anko's driving me crazy with Halloween..."</p>
<p>Yamato sent a pumpkin emoji. "Orange you glad you have a costume?" he wrote.</p>
<p>Kakashi groaned. "Don't," he replied. "Just don't."</p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Yamato eventually got Kakashi to admit that Halloween dates were, in fact, quite fun.</p>
<p>They not only worked on their costumes, which were coming along swimmingly, but they did other activities Kakashi previously thought were cliche.</p>
<p>Picking out pumpkins, then carving them. Buying candy and doing taste-tests. Watching too many scary movies. Trying to put costumes on the dogs.</p>
<p>Bull and Bisuke loved it. Pakkun, unsurprisingly, did not.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, it was Halloween.</p>
<p>It fell on a Friday this year, and so Kakashi went to work in his usual attire. The only thing about him that day that suggested it was Halloween was the pumpkin decoration he let the office manager tape to his office door, and even then he was eager for it to come down as soon as possible.</p>
<p>"Ready for lunch?" Genma asked by phone as it neared that time.</p>
<p>"Yeah, stop by when you're ready," Kakashi answered.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, someone knocked on his doorframe and he looked up, sighing and shaking his head.</p>
<p>"What?" Genma asked.</p>
<p>"You know what," Kakashi sighed again. "Really though?"</p>
<p>Genma straightened the devil horns on his head. "I look good, don't be jealous. Let's go."</p>
<p>"You're not seriously wearing those out?" Kakashi asked, leaving his office.</p>
<p>"Nah," Genma said, and Kakashi nodded, grateful the man seemed to have some sense. "We're eating in today, remember? Office party!"</p>
<p>Kakashi shook his head again, and continued to do so as he saw that other coworkers were also wearing costumes or costume parts. Clearly he had missed much by coming in early today.</p>
<p>"Everyone has something, except you," Genma laughed as they entered the conference room where people were grabbing food, staying there or moving to additional communal spaces to eat.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked around at the costumes. Gai had on a green outfit, no surprise, but had put on a backpack that looked like a turtle shell. Asuma was wearing a festive tie.</p>
<p>Anko, Kurenai, and others from HR had clearly planned together, wearing some gold costume parts Kakashi didn't recognize.</p>
<p>He felt someone put something on his head, and whirred around to see Yamato.</p>
<p>Wearing cat ears.</p>
<p>And a large grin.</p>
<p>Kakashi reached a tentative hand up to his own head, and felt his own furry ears.</p>
<p>"Cat?" he asked with raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Dog," Yamato said, rolling his eyes. He pulled out his phone, stood next to Kakashi, and grabbed a selfie to show him.</p>
<p>"Not bad," Kakashi sighed.</p>
<p>"I knew you wouldn't wear anything," Yamato teased. "And I couldn't let you be the only one without. I wouldn't be a good marketer if I did."</p>
<p>"Though, I'm not sure if it makes you a good or bad boyfriend," Kakashi teased.</p>
<p>Still, as he ate and mingled, Kakashi saw that he would in fact have been the only one without something. </p>
<p>"I'll have to remember it for next year," he thought to himself as he returned to work after lunch.</p>
<p>"Cute ears," Anko said, as she came around to everyone's offices to drop off left over desserts from the lunch. "Look at you, being all festive!"</p>
<p>Kakashi rolled his eyes and didn't respond, focusing on his work and his computer.</p>
<p>"Gives me hope for later," Anko said, leaving a garish orange cupcake on his desk.</p>
<p>"You know I don't like sweets, Anko," he called out as she was almost to his door.</p>
<p>"Yeah, and you don't dress up for Halloween, but just look at you! Clearly trying new things doesn't kill you. Give it a taste," she said as she left.</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed and turned the cupcake towards him. </p>
<p>It was not just orange, but decorated to look like a jack o'lantern.</p>
<p>Its black gel face looked at him.</p>
<p>"Can you believe her?" Kakashi asked it. </p>
<p>It just stared at him with a crooked grin.</p>
<p>"Fine," he sighed. "I'll try you. One bite."</p>
<p>Shuddering afterwards, he pushed it away. "New things will kill me," he sighed.</p>
<p>_________</p>
<p>Yamato helped to let the dogs out once they got back to Kakashi's place, running around after them, wrestling, and throwing a few balls.</p>
<p>"Not much longer now," Yamato said once he came back inside, the dogs remaining outside for a bit longer.</p>
<p>"You're sure we have to go?" Kakashi asked as Yamato wrapped his arms around him. "Maybe you're feeling sick? Maybe I am?"</p>
<p>"We're going, we're wearing costumes, we're going to have fun."</p>
<p>Kakashi frowned but didn't argue.</p>
<p>"Let's start the party early then," he said, moving to where he kept his liquor.</p>
<p>Two hours, two drinks, and two costumes later, and they had arrived at Anko's party.</p>
<p>It was loud, busy, and fully decorated.</p>
<p>"This is great!" Yamato said, raising his voice to be heard.</p>
<p>"Maa, I suppose," Kakashi said. "Can we leave now?"</p>
<p>Yamato shook his head and grabbed his hand, maneuvering them around the party. They talked with others they knew, drank, ate themed foods, drank some more, and even danced.</p>
<p>"Isn't this fun?" Yamato asked.</p>
<p>"I'll admit, it's better than I expected," Kakashi said. "And our costumes are pretty awesome."</p>
<p>Yamato smiled and squeezed his hand. "Are you the same guy who fought me on wearing costumes in the first place?"</p>
<p>"Maa, I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by Anko before they could talk more.</p>
<p>"Pictures, you guys! Get together!"</p>
<p>They stood side by side and struck poses they had practiced like their characters in the game.</p>
<p>Anko took a few pictures, smiling.</p>
<p>"You guys look great!" She turned to Yamato. "How did you get him out here, and even in costume?"</p>
<p>Yamato shrugged. "I'm not sure myself," he said, laughing.</p>
<p>"Well, whatever it is, keep it up. And you," she said to Kakashi, "this one's a keeper," she said, nodding at Yamato.</p>
<p>Kakashi smiled at him as she left. "Yeah, I think you are," he said, putting an arm around Yamato's waist.</p>
<p>"Happy halloween," Yamato said.</p>
<p>"Happy halloween, spookyface," Kakashi replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>**Fun fact, my fiance, who I watch Naruto with (started me on it...doesn't know I write fanfic for it...) calls Yamato "spookyface" so OF COURSE I had to include it. Enjoy!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Akatsuki</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey you,” Kakashi greeted Yamato as he entered Yamato's apartment.</p>
<p>“Hey,” Yamato said, eyes on his tablet. “How was it?”</p>
<p>“Maa, boring. I don’t know how Gai roped me into a challenge workout. Again. I’m all sore now.”</p>
<p>Yamato smiled, eyes still on his tablet. “Guess I’ll have to give you a backrub later.”</p>
<p>Kakashi moved to kiss the top of his head. “No complaints there. What are you doing?”</p>
<p>Yamato suddenly clicked the tablet off and blushed slightly. “Nothing, nothing. Just screwing around online. Are you hungry?”</p>
<p>Kakashi frowned slightly. “No, but I could do with some water.”</p>
<p>“I’ll get it for you,” Yamato said, kissing his cheek and leaving the sofa to go to the kitchen.</p>
<p>Kakashi narrowed his eyes at his boyfriend’s back, and glanced at the tablet.</p>
<p>He picked it up, weighing it in his hand, before turning it on.</p>
<p>Smirking, he entered the passcode that he knew to Yamato’s phone. He frowned when it didn’t work.</p>
<p>“Can’t complain,” Kakashi thought to himself. “Haven’t had to unlock it before…”</p>
<p>He tried a few more combinations, before finding one that worked – his own birthday.</p>
<p>“How sweet,” Kakashi said out loud.</p>
<p>“Hmm?” Yamato said, coming back into the room, carrying two glasses of water. “Hey!”</p>
<p>Yamato set the glasses down and rushed over to Kakashi. “Gimme that!”</p>
<p>They began to wrestle, Kakashi keeping the tablet just out of reach, and began to laugh.</p>
<p>“What don’t you want me to see? Were you watching something adult?”</p>
<p>Yamato blushed. “No!”</p>
<p>“You were!”</p>
<p>“Was not! Give it to me!”</p>
<p>Kakashi moved off the sofa and danced across the room, turning the tablet back on.</p>
<p>“Let’s see…”</p>
<p>He paused, and looked between Yamato and the tablet a few times.</p>
<p>“Really?” Kakashi asked, and Yamato slunk off the sofa, onto the floor, and hid his face in his hands.</p>
<p>“I didn’t go looking for it, I was looking at something else and it popped up….” he groaned.</p>
<p>“Yeah right,” Kakashi said sarcastically, grinning. </p>
<p>“Honest!” Yamato said. He uncovered his face and sighed. “I was just looking up something about the last episode, but then it was there, and I clicked…”</p>
<p>“Which Akatsuki member would be your boyfriend?” Kakashi read. “So you like the Akatsuki, well see which one would be your boyfriend.” (AN: see note 1)</p>
<p>“It sounds worse when you say it,” Yamato said.</p>
<p>“And another one?” Kakashi laughed. “Which Akatsuki member would be your bae?” he read. “Take this quiz and you’ll get to know which Akatsuki member will catch feelings for you and what they think of you. Who is your soulmate exactly? Take this quiz and you’ll soon find out!” (AN: see note 2)</p>
<p>“I wanted to compare results…” Yamato sighed. “But I haven’t actually started either.”</p>
<p>Kakashi grabbed a glass of water and joined Yamato on the floor. He reached for his phone and looked between it and the tablet, pulling up the same quizzes. “Well then, let’s see  what results we get...”</p>
<p>Yamato looked at him, unsure of how to take it. “Really? Just like that? No more teasing?”</p>
<p>Kakashi shrugged and bumped shoulders. “I mean, we watch The Akatsuki anime, and read the manga, we’re huge fans, so why not? Besides, I have to see if we have compatible boyfriends, or if I have competition for you.”</p>
<p>Yamato rolled his eyes, and Kakashi passed him the tablet.</p>
<p>________</p>
<p>“These questions,” Kakashi sighed. </p>
<p>“I know,” Yamato agreed. “What flower do you connect with?”</p>
<p>“What did you put for fighting style?” Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato thought about it. “Multiple jutsus. You?”</p>
<p>“Sharingan,” Kakashi said.</p>
<p>“Results?” Yamato said.</p>
<p>“I got Kakazu on the one, so far,” Kakashi said.</p>
<p>“I got Deidara,” Yamato said.</p>
<p>“Ooh, he’s cute,” Kakashi laughed.</p>
<p>“And a bit misunderstood,” Yamato added. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Well,” Kakashi said. “There’s a lot more of these quizzes, so what say we order something delivered and see who else we get?”</p>
<p>Yamato shook his head and laughed. “Fine, but I better not start getting jealous!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These titles and intros were taken from real quizzes:</p>
<p>Note 1 - https://www.proprofs.com/quiz-school/story.php?title=which-akatsuki-member-would-be-your-boyfriend</p>
<p>Note 2 - https://www.quotev.com/quiz/11044197/Which-akatsuki-memeber-would-be-your-bae</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you want to meet my father?" Kakashi asked one day, as they washed up from dinner.</p>
<p>Yamato looked at him as he handed him a wet bowl to dry.</p>
<p>"Your father?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm," Kakashi said, put the now dry bowl away.</p>
<p>Yamato knew his father was deceased, neither of them had blood family, and so who could blame him for finding this strange?</p>
<p>"Sure," he said, figuring there was no other option, and really, why wouldn't he accept?</p>
<p>"Great," Kakashi said, kissing his cheek as he tucked the dishtowel away. "Saturday morning."</p>
<p>Yamato nodded and finished washing the last item as he was left with his thoughts alone in the kitchen.</p>
<p>__________</p>
<p>Saturday morning Kakashi picked him up around eight, and they grabbed a quick breakfast.</p>
<p>Yamato hadn't been sure of what to wear, or bring, and so he wore nice jeans and a sweater. He opted not to bring anything, this time at least.</p>
<p>They made pleasant conversation as they left breakfast and got back in Kakashi's car. They drove out of the city, an area Yamato vaguely recognized.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes outside of Konoha, just as his curiousity was peaking, they turned off the road they had been on.</p>
<p>Into a cemetery.</p>
<p>Yamato began to understand, as they slowed down and conversation ceased. They drove in comfortable, albeit palpable, silence, along winding roads surrounded by perfectly  manicured grass and rows upon rows of tombstones.</p>
<p>Finally, they parked, and Kakashi looked at him.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>Yamato gave a small smile. "Sure. Lead the way."</p>
<p>Kakashi reached over and squeezed his hand before they got out. Yamato followed him down a long row, mindfully watching where he walked.</p>
<p>The sun was shining bright, the air was crisp and just on the right side of cool. </p>
<p>They stopped at a gleaming white headstone and Yamato read it.</p>
<p>"Sakumo Hatake"</p>
<p>He stood close to Kakashi, but not touching, wanting his boyfriend to lead this...whatever this was, but to show he was invested and present.</p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment before Kakashi spoke.</p>
<p>"Hey dad. Um...dad, this is my boyfriend, Yamato. Yamato, my dad."</p>
<p>Yamato stepped up and cleared his throat. "Good morning, sir. I am Yamato, and I have the pleasure of being your son's boyfriend. It's nice to meet you. I'm honored that Kakashi  invited me."</p>
<p>He glanced over, to see a slight blush tinge Kakashi's cheek.</p>
<p>"We've, uh, been dating for a while. So I thought this was a good time," Kakashi said. "He's a good guy, better than me sometimes."</p>
<p>Yamato squeezed his shoulder.</p>
<p>"I admit I have to sometimes keep him in line," Yamato said, and Kakashi snorted. "But he means well. He just likes to keep some things hidden."</p>
<p>"He'd say that's an understatement," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>They stood in silence a bit longer.</p>
<p>After a few minutes, Yamato cleared his throat softly.</p>
<p>"Shall I....give you some time alone?" he gently asked.</p>
<p>Kakashi looked at him and nodded slightly, and Yamato squeezed his arm.</p>
<p>"Again, it was a pleasure meeting you, sir," he said to the headstone. "I'll just take my leave."</p>
<p>He bowed slightly, and walked away, sitting on a bench near the car.</p>
<p>About twenty minutes later, Kakashi joined him, and they sat side by side in the serene silence of the cemetary.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Yamato said, breaking the silence, looking at Kakashi. "For bringing me here. I know how important this must be for you. I'm...well, I'm honored."</p>
<p>Kakashi studied him before smiling, a warm smile that made Yamato melt each time he saw it. He couldn't help but think it was twinged this time with a hint of sadness, but that was to be expected given where they were.</p>
<p>"Ready to go?" Kakashi asked, and Yamato nodded.</p>
<p>Kakashi stood and held his hand out for Yamato, who accepted it as he stood. They began to walk to the car.</p>
<p>"Move in with me," Kakashi suddenly said, as they reached the car.</p>
<p>"What?" Yamato asked, pausing in his tracks.</p>
<p>"Let's live together," Kakashi repeated. "If you need time..."</p>
<p>Yamato shook his head. "I don't." He nodded slowly, then smiled.</p>
<p>"Let's do it."</p>
<p>The smile Kakashi gave him was devoid of sadness, this time filled with hope.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Mutual Pining</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(I don't own any characters etc etc)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I MISS YOU!!!!" read the text Yamato woke up to. He shook his head and laughed, rolling over in his bed.</p>
<p>"Things are that bad there?" he wrote back to Kakashi.</p>
<p>"YES!" was followed by "What took you so long to see my misery?"</p>
<p>Yamato laughed, and thought about it. He decided to skip texting and called his boyfriend.</p>
<p>"There is a time difference," he said when Kakashi answered. Yamato laughed. "You're two hours ahead of our normal time zone, and right now I'm...two hours behind it."</p>
<p>He thought he could almost hear Kakashi pouting over the phone.</p>
<p>"They should have sent us on the same business trip," Kakashi said, sighing.</p>
<p>Yamato laughed again. "We're in different departments. You're there to meet with clients, I'm here for a conference to get word out about the wonderful products my amazing, super hot boyfriend creates."</p>
<p>Kakashi huffed. "I am pretty amazing. And hot."</p>
<p>"That's it? No thoughts on your marketing boyfriend?"</p>
<p>"Maa, he's okay at his job."</p>
<p>"I'm going to hang up on you..." Yamato warned. "So, you only miss me because your trip is getting on your nerves?"</p>
<p>"No," Kakashi said. "I miss you regardless. I just miss you all the more because it's getting on my nerves."</p>
<p>"It can't be that bad," Yamato scoffed.</p>
<p>"They want to do karaoke tonight," Kakashi said. "Karaoke! As if we need to be wooed!"</p>
<p>"I bet Gai's into that..."</p>
<p>"Oh you bet your sweet ass he is," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>"Finally, I get a compliment from you!" Yamato joked.</p>
<p>"That's all you can focus on? I'm bored out of my skull and you just want me to shower you with praise?"</p>
<p>"Maybe? It's not every day I can guilt trip you like this. But seriously, just let them take you out. They're the customer but they want to make a good impression and make sure you're invested. And you don't have to sing."</p>
<p>"I won't, trust me." Kakashi sighed. "I do miss you, really. Even without everything happening."</p>
<p>"I know, I miss you too," Yamato said. "This is hard, being away and in different time zones. I'm just getting up and you're, what, nearing lunch?"</p>
<p>"Oh, kami, don't remind me," Kakashi said. "I think they want to order in so we can do more presentations. Conference room lunches are the worst!"</p>
<p>"That's how we were introduced," Yamato mused.</p>
<p>"I stand by it," Kakashi commented, and Yamato laughed.</p>
<p>"You can be such a sourpuss sometimes."</p>
<p>"Cheer me up, then."</p>
<p>Yamato thought about it. "I'm going to hop in the shower soon, and then put on my blue suit. The pinstriped one."</p>
<p>"No!"</p>
<p>"Yes!"</p>
<p>Kakashi sighed. "I like that suit so much..."</p>
<p>"I'll send you a picture, if you'd like," Yamato offered.</p>
<p>"That will only make me miss you more," Kakashi said.</p>
<p>"Then I won't. You send me one."</p>
<p>"No, no, definitely send one. You can send a shower pic too," Kakashi said, lowering his voice for the last part.</p>
<p>"I don't want to risk it getting into the wrong hands," Yamato reflected. "Are you going to get something for the house while you're gone?"</p>
<p>"I'll try. You?"</p>
<p>"Yep, just have to figure out what. There's always magnets, but maybe some art from out here or something."</p>
<p>"That would be nice," Kakashi mused. He sighed. "I get back first, don't I?"</p>
<p>"I think so. This conference is a long one. Will you survive another two days without me when you're back?" Yamato asked.</p>
<p>"I won't have a choice," Kakashi said. "The bed will be so cold though..."</p>
<p>"I'll have to get you a hot water bottle for the bed," Yamato laughed. "Since I'm gone more than you, usually, and it's getting colder out."</p>
<p>"And warm socks?" Kakashi asked.</p>
<p>Yamato smiled. "And warm socks. Can't have you finding someone else to keep you company!"</p>
<p>"As if I would. I have to worry about some fancy CEO trying to steal you away from me, what with all the conferences you go to!"</p>
<p>"I only have eyes for you," Yamato crooned. "You, and your dogs."</p>
<p>"Ah, you're only with me for my dogs, aren't you?"</p>
<p>Yamato laughed. "They're pretty spectacular. So, maybe. But their doggy dad is a hot one, so I have to keep him all to myself, only sharing him with them."</p>
<p>"And don't you forget it!"</p>
<p>They sat in silence for a moment.</p>
<p>"I should probably go," Kakashi said. "Break's almost over."</p>
<p>"Yeah, I should start to get ready. Be good, don't miss me too much!"</p>
<p>"Yeah, yeah, you too. And don't forget my pictures!"</p>
<p>"One picture, only one! And I want mine too!"</p>
<p>"We'll see. Talk to you soon."</p>
<p>"Be good, bye," Yamato said, and hung up.</p>
<p>His phone returned to its home screen, a picture of Kakashi in the yard with the dogs, and Yamato smiled at it.</p>
<p>"Miss you," he said to it, turning it off and getting out of bed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Feedback and suggestions welcomed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Let's connect, I'm on <a href="https://hkandiu.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>